nova_driftfandomcom-20200223-history
Popular Builds
|Nova Drift Wiki - Popular Builds}} |image1 = P_builds.png}} ---- __TOC__ :By combining weapons and mods in different ways, you can create surprising and devastating synergies, let's take a look at some of the popular builds from the community: |-|Minebreaker= crash damage resistance and mines while charging a massive shot that can be fired if it's ever outnumbered or endangered. | | Singular Strike, Rancor, Mastery, Ataraxia | 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, Pulse, Hullbreaker | * Recommended weapon is but others can work too. * The build can be played both with or without shields. * Good thrust is required to move around the screen while using plus . |Minebreaker1.png,1.887.900 | V0.24.5 | Bravado, Revelation, Defiance, Polar Inversion, Phantom Strike, Mine Specialist | }} |-|Hydro Pump= }} |-|Malfunction= and 's unique manual self destruct to turn all of it's constructs into bombs that explode immediately. | | Burnout Reactors, Tempest Break | 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, Blade, Architect, Bastion | * Getting all constructs is recommended. * Stacking hull damage reduction ( , , ) is important because you'll only take hull damage. * is important for spamming blades faster since it increases your blades cap to 3, allowing you to keep making blades while firing them. * Because can't have more than one construct at a time, shielded constructs & bastion blows up your shield immediately once any construct (other than a mine) is created. This gives the build synergy with adrenal module, tempest break and emergency systems, since the latter 2 will activate very often and adrenal module will always give +25% global damage. | | V0.24.5 | Bravado, Revelation, Defiance, Polar Inversion, Death Blossom }} |-|Quake= body while stacking as much Blast Radius / Weapon Size to empower the resulting double / shockwaves and damage. | | Singular Strike, Rancor, Mastery | 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, Pulse, Battery | * and are core GEAR in this build. * Start off by going directly for as soon as possible and while (for defensive purposes) going up to and . , and are core Wild Mods for this build and should be picked when possible. * Optional Wilds include with and . * Close the build off with for more damage, for mobility and as many as you can get to reduce the damage taken. | | V0.24.5 | Bravado, Revelation, Defiance, Polar Inversion, Phantom Strike, Mine Specialist, Slipstream | }} |-|A Bold Strategy= |-|Matrix Reloaded= and as your primary source of damage. | | Sanctuary, Ataraxia | 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, Torrent, Sentinel, Siphon | * , and are all core GEARs for this build but can be swapped for shield * Aside from the core GEAR and Mods, all shield effect power and durability mods are useful for this build * Once taken the necessary Mods it is a good idea to use the remaining upgrade points for * is an option before | | V0.24.5 | Bravado, Revelation, Galvanic Outburst | }} |-|Shieldbreaker= , , that are very important to have * A two-off of and is also very powerful * The Shieldbreaker package can work with other ships and it's viable albeit with less shield cooldown. then it is reasonable to try * Try to feel out the timer on the shield explosions, it's the ship only real source of damage, waveclear, and protection (remember ). * Try to get in the habit of only strafing in game as that will keep up despite moving. you can also use to move around to keep the aegis buff. * in and shoot the blades right when the shield is about to explode to deal with pesky enemies such as or . For waveclearing, spread the blades out at the enemies right when the shield is about to explode | | V0.24.5 | }} |-|Spirit Bomb= as big and as slow as possible effectively mimicking a Singularity. | | Singular Strike, Rancor, Dying Star, Ataraxia | 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, Vortex, Hullbreaker | * is a charge weapon that draws every enemy nearby into it and deals constant burn damage. The burn tree ending up in greatly increases damage and regen. * Since enemies are drawn into the they will crash into the player ship frequently. That's why it is advised to take defensive MODs as , and . helps as it reduces Vortex self-damage. * and are great options for this build because they slow down the Vortex while adding a lot of homing to it. * and are core as they both aid substancially in dealing damage and charging the weapon faster when taking hits. * Around level 20 and after taking the core MODs the build closes quite early with taking and stacking for more damage, health and thrust. * is optional for a slightly increased dps against strong foes. | | V0.24.5 | Bravado, Revelation, Defiance, Hypermetabolism, Discord, Heavy Caliber | }} Category:General